


Coffee Shop

by IfArsonWereLegal



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfArsonWereLegal/pseuds/IfArsonWereLegal
Summary: Whats a coffee shop au with the au?





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post and I don't know if I'll make these characters regular ocs

She looked up from her book staring at all of the couples in the shop. She sighed and stirred her milk tea. She came to this shop almost every day waiting for her fanfiction boyfriend. The one like in all the AUs. Tall blond with blue eyes and that perfect smile. The one that would sit next to her and ask about her tea.

She looked every bit of the book nerd she is. Her wavy honey hair fell to her waist and freckles dotting her pale skin. Her amber eyes outlined with black liner and her lashes clumped together. Little heart-

shaped earrings dangled from her ears. With a navy blue beanie and a blue-gray harry potter shirt, worn like it had seen better days. Her legs, covered in a washed-out pair of jeans, were dangling off the side of her chair. Her converse, so worn that you could hardly tell that they were a bright red. In her hand sat the third book of the divergent series. Her Gryffindor scarf laid discarded by her tardis backpack that was covered in buttons.

She watched as it lightly rained outside. She sighed once more. A light cough caught her attention.

In front of her stood a girl with royal purple hair barely being contained by a loose ponytail. Blue eyeliner was smudged right by her left eye. Her eyes, a vibrant ocean blue, held a cheerful gaze. The girl wore a flowing white long sleeve top and galaxy leggings with combat boots. She turned slightly giving a view of a paintbrush sticking out of her ponytail. She had seven visible piercings. Two in her right ear and three in her left, one on the right side of her nose and one in the left brow on the end. She gave a vibrant smile.

"I'm Vicky, can I sit here?" Hope shined in Vicky's eyes. She gave a nod.

"I'm Samantha nice to meet you Vicky". Sam turned back to her book ignoring Vicky's curious stare. After five minutes Sam couldn't stand the stare so she sarcastically asked,

"What do I have something on my face?" Vicky shook her head.

"No, I just like to look at pretty things." Sam stopped drinking her tea.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Vicky panicked,

"Sorry I have no filter! Not that you're not not pretty, you are! That must of been pretty weird hearing that come from a stranger. Oh gods I'm rambling again." Sam let out a giggle.

"Thank you for the compliment, you don't look bad yourself." Vicky smiled at Sam and struck up a conversation.

_Maybe it doesn't need to be a tall blond boy. Not all fanfiction is straight._


End file.
